


Спой мне / Sing For Me

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Тухулха не может выполнить прыжок





	Спой мне / Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Команде WTF Warhammer Legions 2019  
> Спасибо Tiamat за калибанские стихи

— Мне нужен еще один прыжок, Тухулха.

Марионетка поежилась, обхватив себя тощими руками. В последнее время ей все лучше удавались человеческие жесты.

— Я устал, Лев, — изуродованные губы сложились в подобие улыбки. — Мне трудно помогать.

По лицу Льва скользнула тень беспокойства. Затем ее сменило хмурое выражение недоверия.

— Ты же машина. Разве ты можешь устать?

— Да. Наверное. Не знаю.

Мальчик-марионетка озадаченно склонил голову набок и будто бы призадумался. Взгляд воспаленных желтых глаз скользнул по залу прежде, чем остановился на Льве — привычка марионетки, которая почему-то нервировала офицеров Первого Легиона.

— Полагаю, у машин может закончиться энергия, — нехотя согласился Лев. Как же не вовремя, проклятие. Он не мог задержаться в этом секторе надолго. — Ты можешь отдохнуть, пока мой флот готовится к прыжку, — Лев усмехнулся от пришедшей в голову мысли. — Не знаю, можно ли предложить машине вздремнуть.

Марионетка опустила глаза, правдоподобно изобразив грусть.

— Я не могу, — призналась Тухулха. — Я вижу кошмары, когда отключаюсь.

Лев едва удержался от недоверчивого смешка. Он счел бы, что Тухулха вновь капризничает, но сейчас она была настроена слишком, даже непривычно серьезно. Сказанное походило на правду. Почему нет? В конце концов, ксеноустройство сообщало много абсурдных вещей, но оно еще ни разу ему не лгало.

Намеренно.

— Разве то, о чем ты говоришь, возможно?

— Это мальчик. Что-то в его мозгу. Оно не дает мне спать.

Лев отступил назад и внимательно оглядел сервитора. Едва достававший ему до пояса мальчик-марионетка выглядел как обычно. Не хуже, чем обычно. То же иссохшее тело. Те же ребра, выпиравшие из-под кожи так, словно могли вот-вот прорвать её. Тонкие, как птичьи лапы, конечности. Слезящиеся глаза, беззубый рот и много язв вместо кожи.

Лев давно перестал воспринимать мясную марионетку Тухулхи как человеческое тело, но сейчас мог бы сказать: несчастному мальчишке — за что бы он ни угодил в сервиторы — повезло, что он давно мертв как личность.

От марионетки воняло: в силу секретности пребывания Тухулхи на борту к ней нельзя было приставить сервов для должного ухода.

Лев поморщился, вспомнив об этом. Вздохнул.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Тухулха?

— Успокой его, — попросила марионетка. Лев нахмурился, ожидая продолжения. — Спой ему. Думаю, люди называют это «корабельной».

— Колыбельной, — поправил Лев.

— Да, колыбельной, — марионетка Тухулхи неуклюже улыбнулась. — Если дело в мальчике, он заснет.

— Я не пою, — отрезал Лев. — Что за глупости. С какой стати ты подумал, что я стану петь?

Металлический шар — настоящее тело Тухулхи — замерцал, медленно меняя узор на выпуклых боках. Зашелестели шаги. Лев повернул голову: стоящий у самых его ног мальчик запрокинул грязное лицо, глядя прямо на него.

Лев едва удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть — от бесцеремонности, недовольства, отвращения. От этого взгляда. Нужное слово ускользало, и он нахмурился. Этот взгляд…

Он был жалобным, наконец пришло подходящее определение. Вероятно, виной тому были случайность и тени — Тухулха едва ли знала о существовании таких реакций, как сострадание. Или, быть может, она им манипулировала?

Пение было неподходящим для лидера умением. Лев был подспудно уверен: он бы сильно потерял во влиянии, если бы об этом прознали братья.

Если прошение звучало так, то Тухулха хотела больше, чем стоила.

— Лев? Ты ведь поможешь мне? — с нелепой настойчивостью снова попросил безымянный слуга. — Дашь нам заснуть?

— Вижу, ты не понимаешь. Меня же… — раздраженно вздохнул Лев — и понял сам. Тухулхе и впрямь невдомек. Ксеноартефакт не знал, чего не приветствуют условности человеческого мира.

Не знал, а значит, не счел бы необходимым кому-то рассказывать.

— Это первый и последний раз, — предупредил Лев, и узоры на металлическом теле замерли, словно в ожидании.

Он окинул взглядом высокие, похожие на затерявшиеся во мраке своды леса, потолки, оценивая, как далеко разнесется звук.

Все-таки — по здравому размышлению — артефакт стоил куда больше того, что просил.

Солнце золотит листву деревьев  
И зовет нас под небесный кров,  
Снова мы выходим на охоту  
В леса — леса наших отцов.

Звук не должен был уйти далеко, но негромкое пение вопреки ожиданиям эхом отразилось от тесно оплетенных проводами стен. Казалось, еще несколько голосов полушепотом пропели те же строки.

Может, мы сегодня не вернемся,  
Но смеемся смерти мы в лицо,

На металлическом теле артефакта всколыхнулась и тотчас исчезла похожая на ржавчину рябь. Марионетка Тухулхи на мгновение расправила плечи, а затем неуклюже опустилась на колени и прилегла на бок.

И когда-нибудь мы их очистим —  
Леса, леса наших отцов…

— Ты пел о доме, — приоткрыв светящиеся желтые глаза, прошептал сервитор. — Это хорошо.

— О Калибане, — согласился Лев.

— Мы поедем туда? — с обычной жестокой наивностью спросила Тухулха.

Лев покачал головой, вглядываясь в темноту над головой.

— Мне… мне нужно быть в другом месте. Ты сможешь сделать для меня прыжок, когда отдохнешь?

Марионетка неуклюже улыбнулась.

— Ты говоришь. А я — я прыгаю, Лев.


End file.
